


【瑶薛/R】欠收拾的小客卿♂

by starcool



Category: all薛 - Fandom, 恶友 - Fandom, 瑶薛 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcool/pseuds/starcool
Summary: #几句话的晓薛





	【瑶薛/R】欠收拾的小客卿♂

金光瑶将薛洋从烟花之地拎回来时已经是晚上了，小客卿喝多了酒，睡得正熟，身上一股胭脂味。   
金光瑶凑近闻了闻，闻到了一股与胭脂味不同的淡淡的清香味。他挑起薛洋的下巴，盯着那张红肿的嘴看了半响。  
睡梦中的薛洋哼哼了几声，然后喊着“晓道长”这三个字。  
金光瑶皱了一下眉头，听见薛洋又喊了一声“晓道长” 。  
他被气笑了，将怀里抱着的薛洋狠狠地丢在了榻上。薛洋哼了一声，仍然没有醒来。  
金光瑶记得不久前，他家小客卿说最喜欢他了，想要亲一口他。现在倒好，亲了一个才认识不久的人。  
薛洋几天前还说着讨厌这种臭道士，现在又去主动招惹人家。晓道长这种人定不会主动去亲一个认识没多久的人，肯定是薛洋主动亲的。  
亲完之后，小流氓害羞极了，跑去烟花之地喝酒。  
金光瑶越想越来气，伸出手将薛洋的衣裳扒了下来。亵裤被猛地扯掉，金光瑶对着那白嫩圆滑的小屁股狠狠地打了一巴掌。  
薛洋正睡得好好的，被一巴掌打了一下，茫然地睁开眼看向金光瑶。  
金光瑶笑着说:“哟，成美醒了。”   
小客卿这才反应过来，笑嘻嘻地说道:“瑶瑶这么晚还不睡啊……”   
金光瑶冷哼了一声，伸出手指下足了力气摩擦着薛洋红肿的唇部。  
“嘶……小矮子你干嘛啊？” 薛洋疼得皱紧了眉头，略带不满地看着金光瑶。  
“你说过，你只亲我一个人。” 金光瑶淡淡地瞥了一眼薛洋，“晓道长亲的你舒服吗？”  
“不、不是……”   
金光瑶冷笑，俯下身子堵住那张红嫩诱人的小嘴。  
金光瑶惩罚般地撕咬着，咬住小客卿的舌尖，血腥味在口腔漫延，他吸吮着。薛洋憋得难受，只能“呜呜”地叫着，恳求金光瑶放过他。  
金光瑶怎么会放过他呢。小客卿的嫩穴一张一合可爱紧了，金光瑶粗暴地将一根手指插进去，捣弄着。  
少年的身体还很青涩敏感，被这么粗鲁地动作刺激地身子一颤，呻吟声泄露出来，却被金光瑶吞入口中。  
待一吻结束后，薛洋脸红扑扑的。他软绵绵地趴在榻上，大口喘着气。  
金光瑶一想到薛洋这副模样被晓星尘看到过，就格外生气。  
“你他妈……臭矮子……”  
“快把你手指……给老子拿走！”  
金光瑶想，他家小客卿还真是欠收拾。  
手指拿了出来，后穴还没有被扩张好。金光瑶见薛洋这么欠操，想也没想就把小客卿的屁股掰过来，自己一个挺身进去。  
薛洋还是第一次，被这么狠狠地一撞击，疼得泪花都飙了出来。  
“唔啊……！快出去！！”  
“啊哈……疼……呜呜……”  
少年甜腻腻的声音呻吟起来格外好听。金光瑶用九浅一深的方式，激得小客卿连连喘息。  
“嗯啊……嗯哈……”  
“瑶瑶……呜……我错了……”  
小客卿开始求饶，泪眼朦胧的，可爱极了。金光瑶怎会如此轻易放过小客卿，他猛地撞在小客卿的敏感点处，让小客卿惊喘一声，脑袋一片空白。  
“嗯……啊……”  
白嫩的臀部早已经被金光瑶拍成红色的了，“啪啪”几声，让薛洋羞得将脸埋在被褥里。  
“成美，你还想亲晓道长吗？”  
“哈……不敢了……呜呜……”  
“瑶瑶，好瑶瑶，阿洋错了……放过我吧……”  
少年白皙的身体上面布上了一处一处红色痕迹，惹人心疼。金光瑶见也收拾差不多了，动作开始放慢放轻柔下来。

结束后，薛洋趴在金光瑶身上睡着了。金光瑶盯着身上的人儿看了半天，然后笑了笑。  
这一收拾，他家小客卿怕是几天都下不了地了。那就好好待在他的床榻上休息吧！  
“成美，下一次可不许这么调皮哦。”  
“你只能喜欢我。”


End file.
